Draco's Revenge
by mrsmalfoy92
Summary: After Malfoy escapes from St. Mungo's (the mental ward) he plans revenge. He plans revenge on Harry Potter, hurting his friends in the process.
1. Escaped and Watching

Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns these characters I have put in my fanfic.

This is my very first fanfic, so please review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The solid oak doors of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries swung open, letting some sunshine in to that darkness of the mental ward. Out stepped a tall pale teenage boy who was dressed head to toe in black leather. He looked to be about seventeen years old, and his platinum blonde hair hung in his face.

His grin was handsome enough, but it had no warmth. This smirk that many of his female school mate's found so attractive was pure evil. His electrifying blue eyes gleamed with malice and cruelty. Something was on his mind, and it was not good. But then again, revenge is never a good thing. Revenge is evil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to breakfast together. It was the first day back at Hogwarts, and they were in their seventh and final year. "This is going to be a fun year!" Hermione said as she sat down.

"Well yeah, no more Snape after this." Ron said playing with his food.

"Yeah, but we get to go on trips, the other people can't go on. Plus, we get to learn new things!" Hermione said, sitting on Harry's lap.

"I love you." Harry whispered, then giving Hermione a peck on the lips. She kissed him back.

"Oh, you lovebirds" Ron muttered.

"Harry, I got to go to Divination. See you in Herbology?" Hermione said.

"I'll go with you" Harry muttered as he got up from his empty plate. Just then the owls came flying in with the student's mail. Hedwig flew over to Harry and dropped an issue of The Daily Prophet. Harry picked it up from the floor. In an instant, his grin fell.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's Malfoy. He's escaped." Harry said gravely.

"But, how could this happen?" Hermione said in disbelief. "Mungo's knew how to deal with him, they had him with the highest security they have, and he escaped?" Hermione said again.

"What can I say, his father was a death eater. He probably showed his kid all the tricks on how to get out of a sticky situation." Harry said.

"I don't think so Harry. You sent his dad to Azkaban 2 years ago. Right after that Malfoy tried to bomb a Muggle hospital in London. Then he went to Mungo's. Harry, that's impossible. If his dad showed him some tricks on how to break out, he would've have done it already." Ron explained.

"I agree with Ron, Harry" Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

As they passed by a window close by the Whomping Willow, Malfoy was stalking them. Learning about their every weakness. Waiting for the right time to strike.

- - - - - - - - - - - ---------------------------

Authors Note: So, what did you think of it? Please:

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Thanks to anyone who has the decency to review! Love ya! Buh bye for now!


	2. Introducing

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns these characters, not me. If I did, do you think that I would be writing fan fiction?

- - ------- - - - --------------------------------- - - - - -- - --------------

Draco went to his trunk the next day. He got out two things, his broken wand and his old uniform. He tried on his uniform, but it was a little bit too small (It has been two years since he tried on the school's uniform, so it's bound to be a little snug) but he didn't care.

Later that day, he went to Knockturn Alley. No one really recognized him because it's been a while since he was there. He went to the wand shop. The shopkeeper let him try out a couple wand until he found the right one, Beach Wood with Pheonix Feather. Now he was ready to make his plan for revenge come true.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ------ --------------- ------- ----------- ------------------ - ----

"Harry, please calm down. You're only making it seem worse." Hermione pleaded.

"'Mione you don't understand. He thinks I ruined his life, and he's going to hurt Ron and _you_. I don't want that!" Harry said. "If Draco ever hurt you, I'll never live with myself" he said with tears in his eyes.

"He won't." Hermione said rather calmly. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Just stay with me" Harry said quietly. Hermione sat on the bed next to him, until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Draco watched the entire moment.

"So you have Granger as a girlfriend, I'll put an end to that when I rape her." He muttered to himself.

It was a week until Hermione's birthday. She had loads of homework to do and she had to study for her Potions exam. She was so caught up in her mind she didn't know where she was going. Her busy mind stopped brewing with thoughts when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said, but what appeared to her as a squeak.

"Don't worry 'bout it" the person said. After helping pick up his books, she saw his face. He appeared to be the same year she was in. He had platinum blonde hair, and a pair of blue gray eyes. He was dreamy.

"Matt Malfson" he said with a hand out, intending he wanted a hand shake.

"Hermione Granger" she said rather quickly.

"Hermione. That's a pretty name." Matt said as his ocean mist colored eyes sparkled.

"Thanks" Hermione said with a shy grin. Then they left.

Harry caught the tail end.

"'Mione, who was that?" Harry said. Harry and Hermione was joined by Ron a second later.

"Who?" Ron asked obliviously.

"I ran into him on accident, he says his name is Matt Malfson. Sounds like a stage name than a regular one" she said.

"Oh. Nothing happened right?" Harry asked.

"I swear to you nothing happened. All I did was help him pick up his stuff" she said.

"Sorry to bail on ya 'Moine but I have to leave. 'Cause my dad won tickets to the States. I guess taking Malfoy's place was good" he chuckled. "It's just gonna be you two for your birthday, because I'm going to the states!" he said with glee. "Bye. Mum's outside with the rest. Be back in two weeks." He yelled from ahead.

"Bye!" Harry and Hermione yelled. They had forgotten about Ron and his trip.

"Look at the time" Hermione said looking at the clock tower. "We'll be late for Defence against the Dark Arts class." She said in a hurry. Then in hand in hand, Harry and Hermione walked down to the class together.

Author's Note: I hope you like the story! It might not be all romancy to you, but it's supposed to be. Later on hopefully. Please review! I don't want to write that every single time. If you are into angst too, this will be good. REVIEW! Thanks. I'll update soon. The chapters might be a little shorter, but there will be more chapters. Read on!


	3. Revealed

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns these characters, not me. I wished I had them, but then what's the whole point of writing fan fiction if I did?

The next day would be Hermione's birthday. Harry and Hermione were making out on her bed. When they were done Harry got up. He went into his dormitory to get something. When he came back he said "Happy Birthday" in an affectionate manner.

Hermione looked down at his hand. He held a small black velvet box. Harry slid the box into her hands. When Hermione opened it, she smiled wide. It was a diamond necklace shaped as a heart. In the middle it had a small sapphire in the middle. It made Harry happy just to see the look on her face.

"It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Here" Harry said, and he put it around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you" he whispered. Then they made love.

The next morning they both got up. They were getting ready for their Potions class. They left the common room hand in hand. After their Potions class they had to split up. Hermione had to go to Charms, and he had to go to Herbology.

On her way to class, Hermione bumped into Matt again.

"Oh. Hey!" Matt said nervously.

"Hey." Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Uh, you were just the person I was looking for." He said rather fast.

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

"I need help with my Defence Against The Dark Arts exam. It's next week, and uh, people said you were the one to talk to." Matt said.

"Ok, but I don't really help Slytherins." Hermione lied. She wondered why he was put in Slytherin House and not any other, with his personality. He was so nice, it was hard to turn him down. As he left with his platinum head down, she yelled from behind.

"Maybe, just maybe, I can help" Hermione said to him in a quiet voice.

"Ok. Cool. How 'bout your house at Dinner, eh" he said.

"Why? I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how come not at dinner?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really study well in a huge group of people, I tend to talk then study, if you know what I mean." Matt said bashfully.

"Ok" she said as she turned for her class.

"Bye" he yelled.

Hermione wasn't hungry really, so it worked good. She told Harry about Matt.

"'Moine, are you sure, with Malfoy on the loose, and all?"

"Harry, Matt isn't Malfoy, I'm going to be okay, 'k? Don't worry." Hermione said soothingly. Then Harry went to dinner.

Hermione changed into her pajamas. She wore a spaghetti strap shirt that was white with a big red heart with an arrow in the middle. Her pants were pink with little cupids on them. She was surprised when Matt came in with Neville. When Neville left they began to study.

"What do you mix with Frog Eyes to get the Sleeping Potion? It's real easy." Hermione quizzed Matt.

"Chicken's Feet. There's something I got to tell you." Matt said gravely.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not Matt Malfson." He said in a cold stare. Hermione knew what he would say, and she was right. "I'm Malfoy, Mudblood" Malfoy said in a cold grin.

Author's Note: I made a cliffy on purpose, hopefully. Please

REVIEW

REVIEW and

REVIEW

Hoped you liked it. I'll update soon, so I won't cliffhang you for long. Read on soon!


	4. Almost

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

"Get away from me you scumbag!" Hermione screamed. She ran toward the door as Malfoy came towards her.

"What, you think your gonna get away?" he snickered. Hermione whimpered in fear. She didn't get out the door fast enough. Draco pushed her against the wall next to the door. He pressed his cold lips against hers. Hermione muffled a scream when Draco bit her on the lips. He got off of her. "Next time I'll do more than kiss you." Malfoy said in front of her face, coldly. Then he left.

She stood in shock. By the time Harry got back she was still at the wall only sitting.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry said in a serious but gentle voice. Hermione's eyes were a little pink from the tears she shed.

"Draco" she said in a meek voice. Harry had a look of confusion on his face. Hermione continued. "H-he's Matt. Matt Malfson." She stuttered. "I was tutoring him, when he said he was Malfoy. Uh-I ran for the door, but he caught me, a-and he kissed me." Hermione started crying hysterically by now, but she was going on with what happened. "As he k-kissed me, he bit me on the lips" Hermione said as she pointed to the blood spatter on her lips and cheeks. "Th-then he said the words 'Next time I'll do more than kiss you'" After he heard those words Harry was in disbelief. "Oh Harry!" Hermione cried. Then they joined into an intimate hug.

"Don't worry 'Mione, no ones going to hurt you." Harry said.

"I love you Harry" Hermione whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" Harry returned. Harry took Hermione to bed with him. They slept side by side the entire night.

"'Mione, baby, it's time to get up." Harry said gently. Hermione opened her eyes dreamily. It felt good that her boyfriend was looking down at her as she woke up.

"OK." Hermione said in a groggy voice. "Meet me outside, Ok, I might be awhile" she smirked. Harry and Hermione were in the same first class. The class was Magical Creatures, Hagrid gave everyone the instruction to not wear their uniforms, so that Professor McGonagall won't yell at him, saying the students uniforms were dirty for class.

Hermione picked up her wand. She then did a spell to put on her outfit. She wore a pale pink tube top, with a white knit robe on top of it. Hermione wore light blue jeans with white flipflops. She straightened her hair, and put on makeup. She was going to start that habit of fixing your hair and makeup everyday. Then she was finally ready. She went outside of Gryffindor House to meet Harry. When he saw her, he was awestruck. She was more beautiful than she was before. Then again, Harry thought Hermione was beautiful already. Harry pulled Hermione into a kiss. The kiss turned into a makeout session. After they were done snogging they went to class.

Author's Note: Short, I know. I'll update ASAP. Keep on REVIEWING! The next one will be longer. And REVIEW!


End file.
